Fall Into Me
by rocker-chic-101
Summary: Liora Leon knew Deeks before he was a detective with the LAPD and a liaison for NCIS...and she wasn't particularly fond of him. Three years after they part ways, a crime takes place in her apartment and guess who is assigned as her bodyguard? Marty Deeks. Will the two butt heads? Or fall hopelessly in love? And what happens when a fourteen year old girl comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first part of the Deeks fan fiction I told you about. Hope you like what I have so far. It's actually a prequel to a story my friend is writing...a certain character from another investigative show will appear in the next chapter. Any guesses? :) Please comment and tell me what you think, suggestions. And favorite! :)**

* * *

People come and go in our lives every single day; some we see again, others we never come into contact with all our lives. However, there are people who make an entrance and turn out to be some of the most important in our lives.

"Li! Can you help me with this thing?"

I rolled my eyes; a twenty-six year old man and he still did not know how to use a cash register. Sighing, I stood and made my way to the front desk, coming up behind the tall, shaggy-haired blonde. He was frantically pressing buttons, his face set into a frustrated look. "Marty…first you need to stop pushing buttons." He did as I said, lowering his arms to his sides and stepping away from the register. "Thank you," I said, taking a look at the damage he'd done.

"I was practicing just like you told me and then it froze up on me. This thing is a piece of junk." His voice was high, something it normally did when he was in denial or accusing me; over the past month Marty had been working with me, I'd come to find it annoying. Sure, he was extremely attractive with his shaggy, surfer-style blonde hair and blue eyes. But, he was too stuck on himself for me to be interested in a romantic way.

I shook my head. "I think it may be the user."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk, seemingly enjoying the fact that I was annoyed with him. "Maybe you should fix both of them, then." He chuckled when I glared at him. "How do I fix it?"

I dug into my pocket, taking out a ring of keys. "First, you take this key labeled 'R-E-G'." I found the key and waved it in his face. "Then, you put the key into the register, turn it once to the left, then back to the right." I quickly demonstrated, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…well, I don't have that nifty key ring, thank you," Marty said defiantly, crossing his arms over his muscular chest, which showed through the gray v-neck he wore.

I furrowed my brows. "But I saw Mr. Logan give you a set on your second day." At his guilty expression, I scoffed. "How did you get them taken away?" I asked, sitting on the stool beside him.

He smiled, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't get them taken away. I, uh…sorta lost them…in my car."

It was my turn to cross my arms. "You have got to be kidding me. When?" I should've know that he would lose exactly what he was not supposed to lose.

The blonde shrugged. "I dunno, I had them one second and then they were gone." He pursed his full lips, his eyes meeting mine. "You could help me, you know…since you're such an awesome co-worker."

Of course he would use flattery to persuade me to help him. Fortunately for him, I was too nice of a person to ignore someone who needed help…even him. Rolling my eyes once again, I got off of the stool. "Let me put this guitar away and I'll see what I can do."

The two of us continued to work together at the music store for an entire year. That relationship ended when he obtained a job with the LAPD and quit. Formal goodbyes were said, and I was glad to be rid of the annoying surfer who had a crush on himself. Though, on my first day of work without him, a pang of sadness hit my heart; I actually missed the nuisance! Chuckling a bit to myself, I smiled. I would never see that guy again; Los Angeles was huge. Once I convinced myself of that, I went back to focusing on the most important thing in my life at that moment: music.

[Three years later…]

My day was going incredibly well; I'd scored three gigs in three different states and had aced a test in my music history class. I felt like I was on top of the world…until I walked into my apartment.

Blood…blood stains all over the linoleum floor. Suppressing the urge to scream with my first, I dropped my bag to the floor with a THUD! and carefully dodged the huge trail of blood as I followed it into the living room. The scream escaped from my lips when I saw my roommate lying in a pool of red. Ashley's golden locks fanned out perfectly around her head, but there was a pained expression on her face. She was wearing a red sports bra, so several bloody slash marks were visible across her abdomen. But most of the blood trickled from the deep gash in her throat.

Suddenly, I got the eerie feeling that someone was watching me. Turning around a complete 360 degrees, I ran for my bag and grabbed my phone, fumbling to type in 9-1-1 to the keypad. Tears of fear and sadness flooded down my face as the line rang.

"9-1-1, please state your emergency," a woman's voice stated calmly.

I took a deep breath. "I just walked into my apartment and found my roommate dead in the living room. There's blood everywhere…I-" I rambled, hysterical.

"Ma'am, please tell me your location and the police will be there as soon as possible."

I instinctively spouted off the address, looking around me suspiciously. After hanging up, a creepy feeling came over me again. Someone had obviously murdered Ashley…what if they were still there? Grabbing a nearby umbrella, I stuck the pointed end out, terrified. Thankfully, there was no movement of any kind, and the authorities arrived soon after. Once I explained everything to them, I asked where I was supposed to stay while they finished getting evidence and cleaning.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, Li," a voice said behind me. No…it couldn't be. When I spun around, I came face-to-face with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a familiar smirk on pouty, full lips.

I exhaled sharply, placing a hand on my forehead. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Surprise," Marty said, spreading out his arms. He still looked the same; in truth, he'd gotten better-looking with age. Especially since he had a bit of a beard. When I looked back up at him, he winked. "Long time no see."

I shook my head. "What are you doing here, Marty?" I asked, looking down at my feet.

"I work with the LAPD…remember? About a year ago, I became a liaison between them and NCIS." He paused, making me glance up at him. His eyes met mine, and my stomach did a little flip…what?

"So why are you here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Marty smirked. "Well…I've been assigned as your bodyguard."

I felt my eyes nearly pop out of my head. "What? Why?!" I exclaimed, surprised and a bit offended.

He sat down on the ledge of the steps, laughing softly. "Your roommate was just murdered, and the killer is still out there." Marty cast his eyes down, suddenly serious. "I don't wanna see you get hurt, Liora." He looked up, his stare intense. "You're coming with me, no question."

I was baffled by his seriousness; I'd never seen him that way before. "Um, okay." I walked inside and went up to my room to start packing. As I folded pairs of clothes and placed them in a cute bag I had recently purchased, my mind focused on Marty and how he'd acted. He'd never shown any type of real feelings for me in the year we'd worked together…I remember some of the women that he'd dated; they were all pretty gorgeous, and blonde. So there was no possibility that he would be interested in me in the slightest.

"Hey, you need any help?" Speaking of the devil…

I turned around, giving him a shy smile. "Sure, thanks." I handed him the bag and shouldered my purse. Grabbing my pillow, blanket, and toiletries pouch, I followed Marty out to my car; I stopped when he kept on walking to his car. "Marty?"

He turned around. "I think you should just ride with me…save your gas."

I sighed, stomping behind him. "I hope you like driving to my college." I placed my stuff in the backseat, then opened the passenger side and sat down. I watched as Marty did the same, his muscles flexing with every move he made. When we started the drive to wherever it was he lived, it was silent; I had no idea what to say.

"So, what have you been up to the past three years?" Marty asked, glancing over at me and then focusing on the road. We were headed into downtown LA, so the traffic was crazy.

I sighed, thinking back on those past years. "Well, I stopped working at the music store about two and a half years ago; then I started performing around LA as a job. That plus college keeps me pretty busy."

He made a noise of surprise. "You're still in school? I figured you'd be done with that already, smarty-pants." His tone was teasing; when we worked together, I always stressed over tests. He made fun of me and my desire for straight A's all the time.

I snorted. "Oh, please. Getting a masters in music takes time. Even an intelligent person like me has a challenge."

"Hey now. Don't get the big head, missy," Marty scolded, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled and shook my head. "This coming from the king of big heads."

Marty laughed, his blue eyes happy. "Ah, I've missed this."

"Really?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

The blonde nodded. "Honestly yeah."

Before I could respond, he put the car in park. I looked out my window to see that we were in front of a really nice apartment, way nicer than mine. As I stepped out, I nodded. "This is nice, Marty."

"Thanks."

I turned to look at him only to see that he was balancing all of my bags in his arms, my pillow and blanket draped over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm so sorry; let me help you." I made a motion to take some of the load from him, but he shook his head.

"Nah, I got this. Just open doors for me and I'll be good." He headed for the entrance to the apartment complex, and I hurried to open the door. A few minutes and an elevator later, we stood in front of Marty's apartment.

I folded my arms over my chest, my eyebrow raising automatically. "Where are your keys?" I asked.

Marty sighed. "My back pocket."

"How will we get inside, then?" I stared at him in question.

He half-smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You can get them."

I shook my head, my face automatically turning red. "Oh no; my hand is not touching your butt."

Marty laughed. "Well I can't get them, Li." He winked. "Come on."

Narrowing my eyes, I looked down where his back pockets were, spotting the one that had the outline of keys in it. Reaching my hand into the pocket, I quickly took out the ring of numerous keys. "Which one is it?" I questioned, trying not to blush further.

"The one with the blue stripe across the top."

I quickly found the correct one and shoved it into the keyhole, turning it to the left and then twisting the knob to open the door. I walked in first, taking in how vast the space was. There was one big wall, but the rest of the room was made up of windows. Stairs led up to a loft type thing, presumably where he lived. The whole apartment was clean, spotless, to my immense surprise. "Wow."

Marty put my things on the couch, then came to stand by me. "It doesn't look like this normally. I just recently had it cleaned."

I nodded. "So where's my room?"

He motioned for me to follow him, grabbing a few of my things. I brought the remaining items, walking behind Marty down a narrow hallway and into a room on the left side. He placed my bags on the queen size bed. "Is this all right?" he asked.

I smiled, looking around the bedroom. "Yeah, this is nice. Thank you, Marty." The room was larger than my bedroom back at my apartment. The walls were painted a light gray, the doors a darker version of the same color. "What time is it?" I inquired.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Two. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I kinda got sidetracked by my dead roommate."

Marty frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, Li. You can choose where we go, my treat."

I smiled. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for reading the first chapter and for the two encouraging comments!**

** DeanWinchestersBabyGirl-Yeah, I definitely ship them! But I really wanted to write an OC/Deeks pairing, because I normally base my characters a bit off of me...so yeah. Haha. Thanks, I will try my best to update regularly! **

** Ratoncita73-Thank you so very much! I'm glad it has a good foundation; you will definitely learn more about her as the story progresses. As for the picture, I am not sure. Haha. Kinda just found it on google and thought it looked good.**

**No one guessed which character would show up here...I suppose you'll find out as you read! Please continue to leave me comments, and favorite if you like this! **

**P.S. I do not own McDonalds, any characters from NCIS: LA or Criminal Minds, or Chuck E. Cheese. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A half hour later, the two of us sat at a McDonald's, silent as we ate. I'd ordered the ten piece chicken nuggets meal and Marty ordered two cheeseburgers. "So how long will you be my bodyguard?"

Marty shrugged, licking some ketchup off of his fingers. "I dunno. I didn't ask." He looked down as his phone started ringing, then put it up to his ear. "Marty Deeks…" he answered. After a few seconds, he nodded, his eyes meeting mine. "Yeah, she's right here with me…will do; be there in a half hour." I looked at him as he hung up, confused. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm taking you to NCIS so you can give a witness statement."

My stomach became nervous. "Witness statement? Will I give it to you?"

"No, because I know you on a personal level." Marty chuckled at my frightened expression. "Don't freak out on me, Li. All you're telling us is what you know."

That didn't calm me down; I'd never been questioned by the authorities before. But, I put up the calm façade anyways. "Okay, fine. Let me finish eating first."

"So, Liora…where were you coming home from?" Special Agent Callen asked me. His short, dark blonde hair and blue eyes made him attractive, even though he was obviously more than fifteen years my senior.

I looked him straight in the eyes, unflinching. "I was coming home from college."

He nodded. "Describe to me exactly what you saw when you walked in."

"Well, as soon as I opened the door, I saw blood stains trailing into the living room. I immediately dropped my purse and followed the trail and found Ashley's body, her head surrounded by blood." I shuddered at the horrible memory, the smell of the blood coming back to me.

Agent Callen leaned forward a bit. "Do you remember seeing any unusual punctures or wounds on the body?"

I closed my eyes, trying to re-create the scene I'd witnessed a few hours before. "Yes, actually. There were slash marks across her abdomen, about six or so, and the one that bled the most was the deep slit in her throat." Tears welled in my eyes as I remembered the details; Ashley and I had lived together for almost three years. We were really great friends. "Who would do that to her?" I asked, quickly wiping the drops as they rolled down my cheeks.

"We're not sure, yet. But we won't stop till we find him," he promised, his tone soft. He placed his hand over mine. "And Deeks will be with you until then, so you'll be safe."

I nodded, sniffling. "He's been watching us this entire time, huh?" I looked behind me, only to find a blank wall. Still, I felt eyes focused o me that did not belong to Agent Callen.

He chuckled, taking his hand away. "Yeah, I should probably get you back to him before he has a cow." Agent Callen stood. "I think we're done here."

I ran a hand through my dark brown hair, which I'd left wavy that day. Sighing, I stood. "Sounds good to me." I followed him out of the interrogation room and back into the main office, where Marty and the other agents were gathered around a television screen displaying where I just was. Marty turned around, a worried look in his blue eyes.

"You gonna be all right, Li?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked over his shoulder at his co-workers, who were staring at me. "So why don't you introduce me to your team, Marty?" I changed the subject quickly, smiling.

Marty stepped aside, first motioning to the forty-something huge black man. "This is Agent Sam Hanna."

"It's good to meet you, Liora," Agent Hanna said, grasping my hand.

I smiled, nodding and turning to the next guy. He was absolutely adorable, his blonde hair spiked and blue eyes peeking out through black rimmed glasses. Eric Beale, one half of the tech team." Once I shook his hand, Marty motioned to the tiny girl beside Eric. "And this is Nell Jones, the other half." She reminded me of a pixie because of her short, reddish-brown hair and small face.

I smiled and took her hand gently. "It's nice to meet you, Nell."

She grinned. "Likewise." Wow, even her voice sounded fairy-like.

I turned to look at the last team member, a girl maybe a few years older than I was. "Last, but definitely not least, Agent Kensi Blye, my partner." She was gorgeous; long, dark brown hair fell in loose waves past her shoulder, and her skin was a perfect tan color. I noticed that her right eye had a dilated pupil, but in my opinion, it just increased her beauty.

"So you've had to deal with Marty all this time? I am so sorry," I teased, shaking her hand.

Kensi nodded. "I'm glad someone else gets it."

Marty shook his head. "All right, all right. Today isn't Nation Pick On Deeks Day." He touched my arm, sending electricity through my skin. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." I waved to the team, smiling. "It was nice to meet you guys."

Agent Hanna looked at Deeks pointedly. "Keep an eye on this one; I like her."

Marty blew a raspberry. "I got this, man."

"All right." Hanna put up his hands, smiling. "You let me know if he's not doing his job."

I laughed. "Of course. Bye!"

Over the course of the next three weeks, Marty never left my side, except of course when I had to change or shower and stuff like that. He would always stand outside of the bathroom, though, reminding me of a loyal dog. He accompanied me to all of my classes, catching the attention of several of my female classmates. They always found reasons to come and talk to me so they could be around him; it was quite annoying.

Marty was now living in my apartment, on the couch. Most of the time, I found him asleep beside my bed, though. He took his job very seriously.

The two of us had become close over the short span of time, and I began to enjoy his company. Sometimes he still annoyed the heck out of me, but I overlooked it for some odd reason; I wouldn't have done that three years before. I think I was beginning to develop a soft spot for the blonde…

"So where are we going today, Li?" Marty asked one Saturday.

I shrugged, yawning. "I dunno. I probably need to study for an exam on Monday…" I trailed off, but he interrupted me.

"But that's so boring. I need excitement."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Whatever, Marty."

Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring, all the way on the couch. Marty picked it up eyes scanning the screen. "Spencer? Who's that?" he said, a jealous tone in his voice. Before I could tell him to give it to me, he clicked the answer button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?…No, this is her boyfriend…" My eyebrows shot up at this statement, and I ran over to take the phone from him, but he was too tall for me to reach it. "I need to know your location, occupation, social security, and date of birth…..Oh," he said, his voice going down on the last word. He looked at me. "Here she is."

I took the phone from his hand, chuckling as I answered. "Hey, Spencer. What's up?"

"I'm in LA and I need a favor." He sounded desperate. Dr. Spencer Reid was from the BAU and was extremely intelligent; we'd met through my dad, who had tried on multiple occasions to set us up romantically. Obviously, the two of us instead became good friends.

"Okay? What is it?" I asked avoiding Marty's questioning stare.

He sighed on the other end. "I've been legal guardian to this girl since she was eleven…but she needs a more feminine influence. Could she come and live with you for a time? You're good with kids, right?" Spencer spoke fast, the words spilling out.

I furrowed my brows. "How old is she?"

"Fourteen, but very mature for her age." He paused. "Listen, I know this is all very sudden, but you're the only one I trust to do this."

It was my turn to sigh. "Spence, my roommate was just murdered three weeks ago…I don't know if now is the best time. I've even been assigned a personal bodyguard." I hated to refuse him, especially since he was such a good friend. "Wait, is this the girl who lost her parents?" My heart softened; Spencer had explained the case to me as soon as it happened. The girl was only eleven at the time so it had scarred her pretty deeply. Spencer was now wrapped around her finger.

"Yep."

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "I'm at my apartment. Come on over."

The phone clicked. Well then.

I quickly took a shower and put on a pair of black skinnys and a black graphic tee. After blowdrying and straightening my hair, I walked out of my room, simultaneously bumping into a muscular chest. Strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me from falling. "Woah there, Li." I looked up at the owner of the voice, already visualizing the blue eyes and pouty lips. We stood there for a few moments, our eyes locked. Marty's hand came up to my face, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. Part of me wanted to stand on my tiptoes and kiss his perfect lips…then the doorbell rang and we pushed away from each other. "Erm, I'll get that," Marty said, hurrying down the hallway toward the door. I followed him at the same speed, standing behind him as he opened the door.

As soon I saw Spencer, I realized that he hadn't changed at all since I'd seen him last. Bright blue eyes shined from behind semi-thick, black rimmed glasses, and his dark hair still spiked in the front. His mouth was turned up in a grin when he saw me. "Hello, Liora."

I smiled and nodded in greeting; I'd never hugged him in the four years we'd known each other. "Hey, Spencer." I motioned to Marty. "This is that bodyguard I was talking about, Detective Marty Deeks."

Marty stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Reid."

Spencer looked down at his hand with distaste. "Thank you, detective; I don't shake hands."

My eyes moved to the teenage girl standing beside Spencer. She was gorgeous, and definitely looked older than fourteen. Her reddish-brown hair fell in curls down her back, and her blue-green eyes looked up at me inquisitively. "You must be Emilie," I said, smiling. "My name is Liora Leon."

Emilie nodded, a small smile creeping onto her lips. "I know. Spencer has told me all about you." Her eyes moved to Marty, her nose scrunching up. "You're a police officer," she said matter-of-factly.

Marty looked back and forth between me and Emilie, taken aback. "Yeah…how did you know?"

"First off, there's an outline of a gun beneath your shirt. Also, your posture and attitude gave me a clue," Emilie responded. Seemingly bored, she turned back to me. "I'm very perceptive. So don't think you can hide anything from me."

I felt my eyebrows raise and a chuckle escaped from my mouth. "I have nothing to hide, Emilie."

Emilie smiled. "Then you and I will get along well."

I looked up at Spencer, laughing. "I like this one already."

Spencer nodded, looking down at Emilie fondly. "Yes, she has quite the personality." His hand grasped hers. Surprising me; then again, she was dear to his heart. "Why don't we go and get your stuff, kiddo?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

Within ten minutes, we had unloaded everything into the living room, and Marty and I watched as Spencer said his goodbyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace, then kissed her on the forehead. After waving and mouthing 'Thank you', he got into his car and drove away.

"So now what?" Marty asked. "We have a kid?" He snorted as Emilie walked up to us, her face sad. "Cheer up, kiddo. We'll take you to Chuck E. Cheese and it'll be okay."

I glared up at him, but before I could reprimand him, Emilie spoke. "First off, NO one but Spencer calls me that. Second, I am fourteen, not four." Then she turned to me. "Could you please help me unpack my things?"

I snorted. "Sure." I patted Marty on the shoulder, who was silent and completely surprised. "You just got told."

Marty shook his head, blue eyes wide. "Yeah, I think I did."


End file.
